Resident Rising
by Smileling clown
Summary: Resident Evil in Dead Rising!


Name: Jak Age: 25 Job: Rookie BSAA Agent At the age of 5 his saw his parents literally fall apart, and was rescued by a team assembled by umbrella. At age 15 he was able to escape the umbrella housing facility and found out the truth behind he's parents death's… a document found stated, "That test subjects #142, #143 aka. Jake and Sarah were both unable to show any progress, but showed signs of decreased mental ability, failure to complete sentences when asked numerous questions. A transmitter placed in both subjects signaled that at 10:00pm they have turned hostile a special force team was sent to the immediate area to terminate the threats. It was then stated that a child was found almost attacked by the test subjects and was rescued then taken back to the umbrella housing facility." At age 19 he trained with a BSAA agent known as Chris Redfield for six long year's….he is now a BSAA rookie and is on his first mission with agents Leon s. Kennedy, Shiva Alomar, and Jill Valentine. Chapter 1: The welcoming committee….. "Chopper 194, ready for takeoff awaiting the Agents to arrive, over. " ,"Chopper 194 units' have arrived to the area and ready to go.. You are clear for takeoff when they arrive." "Roger." Leon, Jak, Shiva, and Jill arrive to the helicopter. They takeoff moments later, Leon starts to brief them on their current mission "alright our mission is to investigate a local county in Colorado called, Willamette, we have reasons to suspect that umbrella has conducted some experiments in the area that could be harmful to the citizens of the area….. Although with the things I seen I don't doubt that for a second." "Excuse me." Said Jak' gripping the bar of the helicopter so tight that it could break off if he pulled down on it. "I have to say it's an honor that I get to work alongside the best of the best, but what exactly have you seen Leon?" Leon slowly lifted his head and said "Let's just say I could put umbrella away for a long time…" (1 mile away from, Willamette) Shiva looking outside the helicopter checking out the area for any enemy she turns her head to Leon, "Leon it's unusually quiet and I can't see any body from this view." Jak looks at Shiva and nods his head in agreement, "she's right Leon I can't see any ether."While talking to Leon, Jill cachets a glimpse of someone "Hay! I saw something!" Leon rushes to her side, " where is he?" Jill responds, "He went right towards that mall over there!" Jak goes to the pilot and tells him to take them to the mall. While turning Shiva asked Jill, "how many people live here?" Jill takes out her laptop and searches a population rate for the area," About 53,593 Shiva." The pilot calls everyone and tells them that multiple hostiles are in the area. Jak takes a look down to see a swarm of people at the malls entrance. He turns his head to the rest of his team, "Hay Leon! How are we going to get in there anyway?" Leon looks down to scout the area for an entrance point when he sees a helipad on top of the mall," Take us down to that helipad over there!" The Helicopter lands as Jak and Shiva with guns drawn make their way to the roof top entrance as Leon and Jill follows them to the door. After they make it the helicopter leaves to go refuel in a nearby location when it is shoot down by the military who have no idea that their team was already dispatched. Every one stares in amazement Jak looks at the others, "what the fuck just happened?" Leon looks over the ledge and sees the wreckage, "They must not know that were here then." Jill turns to Leon, "how are we going to get out then?" Jak looking concerned, "Come on we can't go back the way we came? I mean we don't have enough ammo for it."Shiva feels a cold presents around the area. She turns around to see something dart into the shadow, "Everyone some ones here!" every one turns with guns drawn to the shadow Jill walks up to it, "come out with your hands up!" At that moment a man walks out of the shadow Jak walk up next to Jill, "Hands in the air!" The stranger lets out a loud moan as Leon then realizes the danger, "Jak get back!" Jak looking confused turns around wha- The stranger lunges at Jak tiring to push him off," Get him off me!" he throws in a punch straight to the man's head, when he looks up Leon pulls the trigger sending a bullet straight thought his skull he then drops dead. Jak catching his breath moves back, "what the hell was that thing!" Jill examines the body taking a sample of blood turns to both Leon and Shiva and says, "There here too." Jak stands up looking puzzled and asks, "What here? You guys are keeping something from me aren't you... look I don't know what kind of experiments went on in umbrella but..." "Jak" Shiva says, "you wouldn't understand what we've seen or dealt with in the past…" Jak looks down letting out a sigh of disappointment….."Fine, we should head inside now. " As he reaches for the handle the door swing open slamming it in Jak's face. Everyone has their gun out and ready Shiva shouts, "who are you!" The man pauses lifting his hands in the air saying "wait! Don't shoot I'm not armed!" Leon steps closer and asks, "What's your name?" The man says lowering his hands, "My name is Frank West. I'm a freelance journalist" Everyone lowers their weapon except for Jak who was still on the floor trying to fight off the pain in his face after being hit with the door. Leon looks at Frank, "how did you get here? This area is completely closed off no way in or out." Frank looks like head had been to hell and back as soon as he was about to answer Jak's gun miss fires making a loud banging noise. Everyone just stares at Jak who is picking himself up. He realizes that everyone is looking at him, "What?" The door swing open showing another man holding up a gun pointing it at Leon. "Who are you people! Frank what the hell is going on?" Frank looks at the man, "Brad put the gun down there here to help us." Jak aims his gun at brad Shiva looks at Jak, "Don't shoot him!" He pulls the trigger and sends the bullet flying right to the side of brad's head hitting a zombie in back of him. Everyone looks at Jak, "what? No one else saw him sneaking up behind him? Are you serious! " Brad lowering his gun notice his hand was shaking from the near death, "Thanks…. Now it's dangerous out here I suggest we go inside now." Brad heads back down into the security office, Frank follows him into the security office, Jak calls a group meeting as everyone gathers he says, "Leon are you sure we can trust him? I mean we barely just meet the guy so… How can we trust him on this anyway?" Leon thinks to himself for a few minutes, "this is our best chance to survive we will help in anyway got it?" Everyone nods there head in agreement and go down into the office upon passing several survivors who Frank had previously help to get them to safety they met up with Brad in the main office he had introduce them to his rookie partner Jesse she stood up with her hand out to greet them, Leon just walk up and asked, "what the hell happened here?" Jesse a little bit hesitant put her hand down and said, "I'm not authorized to tell you that information it's very confidential." "Well Leon..." Jak said looking as if he had just won a bet, "should we look around for anyone else who may still be alive?" Jesse looks at the monitor to see five people in trouble Jill says what Jesse was about to say, "Leon...looks like they need our help." Leon looks up and then back at Jesse, "can you tell us where they are?" "Sure…one is in wonderland plaza; one is at the entrance plaza, two are in the Movie Theater, and the last one is in a hardware store." "I'll get the one in the movie theater." Jill says, "I'll get the hardware store." Shiva says, Leon says "I'll be at the entrance plaza." As they leave Jak sighs, "I guess that leaves me with wonderland plaza why do I get stuck with the crappy missions? Damn…' (9:00am) Shiva made her way across a horde of zombies to the Hardware store keeping her communicator on in case they call she reaches the store as ten zombies charge at her she is able to fire three bullets hitting two, but grazing one on the shoulder. She looks around to see a stack of boxes on the side of the sledgehammers. She made her way to the boxes and reached for a hammer nearly losing her balance. She called out, "Hello! Is anyone here? Answer me!" She hears a slight cry near the corner of the store. She carefully jump's across each shelf to reach that person, But to her surprise it's just a little girl holding a half blood soaked doll, the little girl looked up with teary eyes, " I want my mommy! WAAAA!" Shiva now noticing that the infected are trying to rock the shelf back and forward, "look I can help you find your mother, but you have to come with me to a much safer location now come on."The little girl stops crying she starts to wipe her tears away, "sniff* sniff* okay…. But how, sniff* do we get there? We're surrounded by bad men." Shiva looks around to find an escape route when sees an open vent, "will go this way." Holding the little girl they carefully leaped towards the vent she fires two bullets as she notices that they are starting to pile onto each other they start to pick up the pace they reach the vent as she gives the girl a boost up she jumps up an infected grabs her leg in midair. She straggles to get free, she kicks one in the head three times and it lets go as it falls she pulls a pin and drops a grenade they crawl away an hear the explosion from a distance when they get to the office the little girl holding the her doll tightly, "t-thank you." Shiva bends down to speak to her, "look it's all right. I also promised to look for your mother now we're did you last see her?" Before she could answer they hear gun shots in the distance…. (Survivor: Rukia: saved) (9:49am) Jill is firing off rounds after rounds to force back the infected she realizes that she is nearly out of ammo, "damn it! I need to find other weapons!" a flash of bright light goes off in a store in front of her after the flash a man runs from the store and into the darkness. "I can't worry about that right now I need ammo!" just then she hears gun fire…. All is quiet…. She carefully peaks out to see who had helped her. She carefully starts to rising from a seat in the front row of the movie theater and makes her way to the door only to catch a glimpse of who helped her. Just then she hears screams coming from the 4th viewing room she peaks in to see a man and women tied up. As she starts to walk closer she could see men wearing yellow coats prying…one of them pulls a knife out and says," Brothers today we come ever so closely to cleanse the earth by casting away sinners into the lower depths of hell…like the others we well sacrifice these two to save our own from annihilation… to make sure our own children do not live in this filth…" he raises his hand with which he holds a knife, "let the cleansing begin!" he dives the knife straight down into the heart of the male as the knife penetrated his heart blood gushed out as he was losing his vision fast until he bladed out. (Survivor number 23: Jorge: DEAD) the women lets out a loud cry, "AHHHHHHH!" Jill ducks back down into a seat, "These people have gone insane!" the women starts to move franticly, "No! Please! Someone help me! Anyone! " The main member pulls out the knife from the previously deceased shooting one last gush of blood, "Let the cleansing ritual finally end!" as the knife is lifted into the air Jill pulls the trigger to knock the knife out of his hand he turns to see Jill, "Brothers! A sinner is upon us let her blood flow from her body to save the earth!" in a deep voice he points his finger at Jill, "GET HER!" Chapter 1 END


End file.
